Box Critters Wiki:Manual of Style
Box Critters Wiki is open for everyone, which means everyone can edit our database. In order to keep it clean and organized, you should consider following the Manual of Style. :Note: We keep the right to edit this at any time. Grammar *All articles on the wiki must be written in American English, not British English, unless the game refers to the article as its British name. *Do not use abbreviations but full words. *Please pay attention to the syntax. We aim to be as clear as possible. *Use a current state of language. We expect not to get familiar content. *Dates should be written as so : Month Day, Year. **April the 1st of 2017 **April 1, 2017 *If something is no longer in Box Critters, change the wording of the article to past tense. *Article titles should always use an official name, not a fan-made one. *If an article does not have an official title, label it as a . *Never direct a page towards the reader. Write the player instead of you. *Use straight apostrophes ('), not curly apostrophes (’). *Write usernames correctly: **Rocketsnail **RocketSnail Pictures Global *Please use the best quality pictures available. *Do not post duplicate images, they'll get deleted. *You can however replace images with better quality ones. *Please name the pictures properly : **Screenshot 17-04-2019 at 14.25.22.png **Pink Bunny Ears.png *When taking a screenshot in-game, right-click and copy the image instead of just screen-shotting. This will ensure high quality screenshots. **If you need to take a screenshot of a part of the screen, first copy the whole game and then crop it. Extensions *Always use .PNG if the image has a transparent background, otherwise don't. Galleries *Add relevant pictures in the concerned item's gallery. *Every gallery should be create as so : Gallery Pink Bunny Ears IG.png|As seen ingame. Pink Bunny Ears Teasing.png|As seen in a RocketSnail tweet, alongside with the White Bunny Ears. Templates Global *Templates are free to be added. *However, do not edit any template with the agreement of any Wiki Staff member or the first creator of the concerned template. *Do not put templates on the wrong sort of pages, such as putting an Event-infobox on an user-page. This will make the categories a mess. * For Item-pages, add only the icon-image to the Infobox as it appears in-game. If it has only been shown in art, it should not be put in the infobox, but rather in the gallery. Infoboxes & Amboxes *Amboxes and Infoboxes add pieces of information about an item. As such, it should not be edited without any agreement from a Wiki Staff member. *They usually add categories automatically to articles, so be sure not to add the category twice. ** Templates that currently automatically adds categories are: ::: Template:RoomInfobox ::: Template:CritterInfobox ::: Template:ItemInfobox ::: Template:Stub ::: Template:Event ::: Template:CurrentEvent ::: Template:UpcomingEvent ::: Template:Conjecture Hyperlinks *In order to keep pages clean, do not put URLs to link to a Wiki page : **The White Toque was released in April 2019. **The White Toque was released in April 2019. *We try to put as many references as possible. In this case, URLs are allowed to use as so : It was confirmed in a Tweet by RocketSnail https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/..... *Don't forget to add the references at the bottom of the page. References *Do not add empty reference-lists, only add one if theres references present in the page.